


“Finer Points In Life”- A Roundabout x Maelstrom Smut Fanfic

by Mime_Time



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mime_Time/pseuds/Mime_Time
Summary: Being kidnapped might just be the most pleasant thing Roundabout had ever had the pleasure of experiencing, even more so when it leads to a quiet dinner with the illustrious and illusive Dr. Maelstrom. The chance to join V.I.L.E is only mildly tempting, but the more tempting chance to enjoy the company of one arrogant Scandinavian might prove even sweeter. Especially when the candle lights dim, the wine is drunken, the chill of the night and his loosened tongue provides an even more ample opportunity as the offer of something a bit more delicious is put on the table.
Relationships: Dr. Gunnar Maelstrom/Roundabout | Nigel Braithwaite, Nigel Braith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. The Pleasure Is All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Evening chaps, this is my first Maelstrom x Roundabout Fanfic. I haven’t seen many Fanfics about them on AO3 so I thought I would try one for myself. Contribute to this small but charming little ship. This is my little attempt at it. I’m not British or Scandinavian so sorry if it’s a little on the nose with some things. Or inaccurate but enjoy. (Also I know Maelstrom doesn’t use much/ or any of his own language in the show, but I figured it would be more accurate this way. When someone is comfortable we usually revert to our mother tongue)
> 
> Give Kudos and Comments if you would like this to continue past a one shot.

Darkness.  
He was surrounded by darkness.  
He had just been on his way to the office when a bag had been stuffed on his head. Roundabout may not be an expert but he was fairly certain he was being kidnapped. Jolly what good fun. 

The scratchiness of a material bag around his head and the tightly bound feeling around his wrists confirmed this. In any ordinary situation he should be worried, but a spy as capable as Roundabout wasn’t the least bit concerned. He could talk his way out of most situations and bribe himself out of the rest. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings, trying to sense. 

Although he couldn’t see Roundabout could feel, from the way the floor seemed to tremor and rumble he was definitely in a car of some sort. Moving quite quickly also from the way the vehicle seemed to bounce along a rather rocky road.  
Most roads were not nearly as hazardous as this so he could only guess he was being taken off road perhaps. He wondered what was at the end of this rainbow?

After being dragged to his feet out of the car only held upright by the grip of two strong hands on either side of him. His legs had gone numb due to the long ride and he felt slightly uneasy in his stomach but he tried his best to concentrate.

He was escorted into what he assumed was a building because of the sudden change in conditions from inside to outside. The artificial smell of plastic and lemon scented cleaner flooding his nose and the tip tap of his shoes on solid concrete. It only made him more curious. The directions in which he was escorted were more confusing by the minute, they took a left, a right, another left, several rights, until he could no longer keep count of how many corners he had turned. 

After walking for ages, just when he had enough of this game more than ready to wallop the two people that currently kidnapped him and do a dastardly escape. He was yanked left so hard he nearly tripped over if the two people beside him hadn’t hauled him to his feet. The sound of a door opening piqued his interest so he complied just a little more. Even as he was dumped unceremoniously into a chair. 

Roundabout tried to compose himself as much as possible, there was nothing to go on but there was a feeling creeping at the back of his neck that he was not alone in this supposed room that smelled of wood. A moment or two passed and just when he thought he’d have to talk to this person with this ridiculous bag on his head.

Whoosh!

The bag was instantly whipped off his face, in a way that made his glasses hang jauntily on his nose because of its suddenness. In front of him was now a blob that sparsely resembled a person. Out of habit rather than dire necessity he adjusted his glasses as they faded slowly into view as his eyesight adjusted in this slightly dark room. 

“Ahh Dr. Maelstrom what a pleasant surprise.” Gunnar Maelstrom, one of the elite members of V.I.L.E., a genius at psychological warfare and quite evidently proclaimed mad. By people that Maelstrom had seen as of the weaker variety of the mind. One of the main minds for the more complex Capers at V.I.L.E academy he was not a man to be trifled with, Roundabout needed to be smart about this. 

“The pleasure…is all mine, Roundabout.” He spoke as though he didn't mean a word of it, with an iciness to his tone as though he answered out of politeness than actual excitement towards Roundabout being here. Maelstrom perched delicately at the edge of his chair, crossing his legs and surveying Roundabout. His frame is straight and proper. His icy blue eyes observing the British man with a nonchalant gaze of someone used to power. Disregarding the other instantly as not important. 

It was arrogant...and perhaps slightly attractive. 

“I don’t suppose we are here to have a conversation about etiquette and table manners good chap?” Roundabout lifted his restrained hands towards one of the famous “cleaners” of V.I.L.E academy quietly asking them to untie his hands. 

“Another time perhaps.” Maelstrom spoke softly, motioning with a flick of his wrist for the cleaners to remove the offending ropes around Roundabout’s wrist.

For once Roundabout was happy that he had got kidnapped in the middle of work because it meant he was appropriately dressed, nothing too fancy a simple black suit and tie, dress pants and plain shoes, but in his opinion one must always look their best especially when being stolen away, even more so in the company of such an elegant man. 

Even dressed down they looked casually proper. The soft material of their inky black turtleneck flattering on their frame and making the pale man seem even more sharp featured in comparison to the soft cotton of their clothing, the beige of their pants giving off a relaxed atmosphere. 

His gaze dipping down further to see the way their loafers dangled off his feet, revealing his delicate ankles. Roundabout swallowed roughly trying not to appear too eager as his gaze snapped back up to their own. 

Beautiful. 

They just looked ethereal with the glow of the fireplace nearby reflecting off his cheek bones, making his face appear as though it was carved out of alabaster, fire dancing in his eyes reflecting the fierce Viking heritage he came from.  
Breathtaking, even Roundabout could admit that much. The picturesque of composure. 

The charm of a man with all encompassing power and the allure of someone that actually knew how to wield it. 

He was lost on them. 

A moment passed and then another, Roundabout was starting to wonder why exactly he was here. He was no fool and was sharp to understand most things but the man in front of him was an enigma; they were a puzzle locked in a puzzle seated deeply inside a mist of deep and utter confusion. Trying to figure them out was like chasing a white rabbit down a rabbit whole. Madness. So he could only do what was obvious to him. 

Ask. 

“To what do I owe the honour of your company ol’ boy.” Roundabout spoke softly, trying not to poke the proverbial bear, lest it find him less and less amusing. 

Maelstrom sighed as though he was talking to a rather incompetent baboon and just when Roundabout was sure it was going to end in another lengthy period of silence. Not that he minded because it meant he could continue his somewhat adoring gaze of the man in front of him, Maelstrom spoke.

“Förtjust, I’m here to offer you an opportunity.” 

Maelstrom glanced off to the right as he spoke. Eyeing one of the cleaners. “Rödvin.”

Now Roundabout didn’t know a lot of Scandinavian, but he recognised the word for alcohol just fine. Oooh this might get a little interesting. He thought leaning back more comfortably in his chair and meeting Maelstrom’s eyes before giving him a relaxed wink. “Marvellous.”

It might have been his imagination..but he thought he saw a spark of something curious in those cold disinterested eyes before it disappeared. No matter...he would enjoy...unraveling such a tightly bound mystery known as Maelstrom he will just have to relish the luxury of his company and take his sweet time with such an astounding creature. It would be his complete and utter pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Förtjust Charmed - Norwegian)  
> (Rödvin - Red Wine - Norwegian)


	2. The Finer Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, instead of waiting I’ve decided to post two chapters relatively within a short amount of time it just felt appropriate. Since I was already in the same mind space from the first chapter. This chapter is a little more passionate or saucy. I hope you enjoy it. It was fun to write and came easily. 
> 
> -Trigger warning, minor injuries involving sharp objects. Nothing big but just a warning. 
> 
> Give Kudos and Comments if you enjoy this or would like to see this continued further than it has.

There was a distinct warm and fuzzy haze that settled over Roundabout’s vision. It wasn't uncomfortable and with the fireplace warming his toes, and his stomach filled with such delicious food, he could finally feel the tension slipping out of his shoulders. Work had been tiresome, usually it would take several massages and quite a few cups of tea to get him this relaxed, being kidnapped perhaps might have been a nice break. 

Especially with more than lovely company. Whatever Maelstrom had offered him paling in comparison. Joining V.I.L.E bah humbug. But he was sure he would agree to anything if it meant a few more moments with this charming man. Even if it meant taking down one little Black Sheep. But for now...he was focused on something else entirely. 

He pressed the wine glass to his lips and sipped leisurely while taking in a slightly intoxicated Maelstrom. To anyone else Maelstrom looked perfectly fine but it was the slight glaze to his eyes and the tint of pink to his cheeks that gave it away. By all accounts it probably wasn’t very intelligent to be flirting with someone that had no problem disposing of people as they were last night's pudding. But he had been sure of it, a small spark, just a tiny one. He wanted more of it. 

Besides who was he but not a man that balanced on the edge of danger and safety? It was practically his home, uncomfortableness and risk. It was not that he did not fear Maelstrom any man would. But rather he had decided fear did not outweigh his interest. 

So when Maelstrom reached for a bottle of wine to fill his glass Roundabout only did what was something he deemed entirely appropriate by grasping the bottle at exactly the same time. His fingers wrapping around Maelstroms own flexible digits stilling the bottle.

Maelstrom looked up at him questionly, a slight frown dipping in the corner of his mouth and Roundabout had to steal his nerves from the metal in their gaze. He might have been interested but he still wanted to live, he needed to handle this with some amount of care. A certain air of sensibility, despite the tingles in his fingertips reminding him he was touching such a man so casually. Exciting as it all was, annoying Maelstrom would be a very bad Idea. 

He plastered on a beguiling smile and tried his best to speak without his voice wavering no matter how much the thought of disappointing Maelstrom made fear inject itself into his bones. “Allow me ol’ chap. It would be an honour.” As he offered to pour them a drink. While he spoke with as much respect as he could muster towards the powerful villain he could not help the way his fingers ever so slightly stroked at their fingertips. Running along the refined soft skin. As though he was trying to remember Maelstrom through this method. 

“Very well…” Maelstrom seemed to have decided it was ok because he let go of the bottle without any hesitation, but Nigel was almost saddened by the lack of contact. He fought the very real urge to grab Maelstroms hand and bring it to his own lips smothering such a delicate looking limb in kisses. As he mesmerised stared at the way their fingers graciously let go. 

As Roundabout relaxed and fell into an easy conversation with Maelstrom as he poured the pale man a drink. The man was charming and witty, easy to talk to and knowledgeable. Conversation passed between them pleasantly. With the odd teasing insult thrown in for banter. Hours passed and wine seemed to be forever filling either of their glasses. 

Time passed so leisurely. Roundabout wasn’t even the least bit concerned about time, he had forgotten whatever job he was supposed to do today it was unimportant to him now, long abandoned in the back of his mind for something more entertaining. 

But then Roundabout made the mistake of getting too comfortable as a comment passed from his lips inelegantly. Coming across as snarky.

“Perhaps it’s an ode to the capability of V.I.L.E.S leadership, rather than the operatives faults.” Nigel had said this with a chuckle as he went to drink his drink. 

It had happened in a matter of moments.

Smash! His own glass was knocked to the floor. 

Before he could say “Blimey” or apologise for his own rudeness. Maelstrom was across the room without a hint of doubt and was currently straddling the chair Roundabout was sitting in. His knees pressing to either side of the chair caging Nigels legs between his own as he was practically pinning him with his legs sitting on the man's knees. Roundabout hadn’t even seen any weapons on the Scandinavians person but he could feel the very sharp press of something metallic against his neck. Maelstrom seemed more than ready to carve his head off his shoulders. 

“W-wait.” He wheezed. To his luck Maelstrom had stilled but was looking at him with a rage that he likened to an uncontainable whirlwind. The grey blue of their eyes likened to a storm. The swirls of his irises like black holes threatening to suck Roundabout in. He needed to think very quickly. Roundabout nervously licked at his own lips, his eyes dipping down to the corkscrew pressed to his neck most threateningly. He had been careless, of course Maelstrom didn't have a weapon on his person, he was A BLOOMING WEAPON. 

His eyes danced back to the furious creature sitting on top of him, how could someone be so lovely? Even when devastatingly angry? He was like a warrior ready to behead any who offend him. A marvellous thing. Angry and beauty all in one. Roundabout had been so busy getting distracted and enamoured by Maelstrom that he forgot his situation. That was until Maelstrom pushed the corkscrew further against his neck making him wince as Corkscrew slightly pierced his skin. 

“Speak…” Maelstrom ordered. 

“I have an offer of my own to remedy this uh mistake of mine.” He whispered quickly while staring into the unforgiving face of Maelstrom, who was as stony faced as someone could be, his stoic appearance terrifying. 

“And what pray tell are you offering?” He hissed his voice as sharp as a reed, the corkscrew pressing sharply against his neck. All it would take is a twist. Blood welling where the pointy end pressed to his skin and the tiniest sting.

“To show you my dear, the finer points in life.” Nigel wheezed softly, trying not to anger them further. 

“Which is?” 

“Guilt-free...undeniable….enigmatic...pleasure, in exchange for my forgiveness on my folly.” He didn’t dare breath in case it would inflict further damage to his throat. He knew Maelstrom would have no issue with disposing of him, the man was not a villainous person for nothing. But even fear couldn’t deny the cheekiness of his own hand which was as light as a feather. His shaky index finger pressing into the dip of Maelstrom’s lower back. Revelling in the strong frame he felt there. 

His eyes on Maelstrom trying to gauge his reaction. He was aware the man was completely unpredictable, Maelstrom would smile and slit his throat in the same movement. But somehow...he didn’t mind. Despite the palpitations of his heart and shakiness of his hands and that very small amount of moisture which had gathered at the base of his own spine marking how afraid he really was...Maelstrom….was basically...sitting on him and that….was….ecstasy, pleasure he could feel it in the way his veins felt like they were on fire and very small way in which...his pants had gotten slightly more uncomfortable. Their silence was deafening. 

“How bold of you Roundabout.” 

Roundabout waited patiently for their decision, they literally and figuratively held his life in their hands. Maelstrom seemed to be taking his time thinking over Nigel’s bold offer. 

“Fortsette.” Maelstrom spoke, a hint of curiosity to his voice. 

Nigels reaction had been instantaneous, he was almost frighteningly sure of his own actions. But he was sure of it from the moment he had seen this pompous, intelligent man with his own two eyes. The attraction had been instant. He wanted a taste. 

Roundabouts fingers that had previously been a little cautious was no longer shy.  
As both hands came up to grasp at Maelstrom. His hands wrapped around their lithe waist digging sharply into dips of the man's hips making a hiss of pain rise from Maelstrom. His thumbs clawing into the divets that marked the dips of his narrow waist pressing with such desperation. 

Given the chance to roam freely, he was now thirsty for everything that was this man. The wine had been tasty but in comparison to the ample chance that Maelstrom was giving him he still felt incredibly PARCHED. 

Nothing made more sense to him than this. Tilting his head upwards, parting his lips. 

He rocked the man forward for...

...A...perfect...kiss. 

“MMMPH!”

As Roundabout naturally shut his eyes rocking back into the chair from the collision of mouth against mouth making him whine at the back of his throat in complete happiness and delight. It was like being denied air only to be allowed to breathe.

Making it all come rushing at once like an addictive hit, he was suddenly bombarded with a very new and welcome sensation. Softness...Maelstrom's lips were...like satin against his own mouth. He had never felt something so plush against his lips before. It was more tempting than the best cooked charlatan steak which he had numerous pleasures to try, more divine than the perfectly served flambé at a five star restaurant which served him hand and foot. Any wine or sparkling champagne paled to this experience, not even his private alcohol cellars which held vintages dating back to the war. Whatever sinful desire one could compare something too, this was far, far better. 

But it was his taste...his taste that was the poor man’s undoing. Unwinding everything in his body. The sensation was electrifying. How could one describe something so perfectly luxurious. It was akin to a sin for something to be so delectable. 

Maelstrom tasted like…red wine...the rounded flavour on his tongue, its soft allure so perfectly matched with the Scandinavian and his cultured pallet,tasty. The gentle aroma of cinnamon that seemed to seep into his senses numbing his to the world around him was slightly spicy, slightly refreshing. A scent that seemed to cling to the man like the best cologne. Earthy tones like the finest of almonds, so very humble the common almond and yet entirely discombobulating. It reminded him of a very well made almond tart. It was so nostalgic. The combination of these flavours makes his head spin. 

The complicated taste of the man. One could only describe It as very much like a very good sparkling champagne or fine cheese. A depth of flavour that was insanity driving. Layer open layer, the more you tasted the more you discovered. Like the slight bitterness of coffee it was an experience that could only be explored through complete and utter release. His mind unthinking, his hands in rapture, his body burning from the inside out. 

Roundabout desperately wanted to swallow him whole, it was poetry, sinful bliss. It was madness. A madness he wanted to indulge in, to waltz amongst the land of the insane so long as this was his.

When they broke for much needed air, Roundabouts eyes fluttered open to stare in the onyx seas of Maelstroms, who’s eyes were now dilated and looked just as obsessive as his own did. Both heaving for air, as though the very act of the kiss had made each of them forget what breathing was. As though breathing was irrelevant to that one perfect kiss. He was captured, entranced. What was it about this man that made him long so? He had just had a kiss, a brilliant wonderful kiss and yet he wanted more!

Roundabout had never felt so insatiable in all his life and it was entirely because of this maddening creature in his arms. But from the look that Maelstrom was giving him, they shared the same sentiments entirely. 

“Shall I continue?” Roundabout spoke his voice too raspy and desperate for his own liking as he stared at the slightly dishevelled Norwegian. Trying his best to get consent despite wanting nothing more than to tear off their clothes and delight in this creature some more.

“Ja…” Maelstrom all but purred. Making something shiver up the back of Roundabout. Who could no more stop himself from kissing this man than he could lift a mountain off the floor. His self control all but nearly snapping. Roundabout was sure if this was only a game orchestrated by Maelstrom, Nigel was set to lose from the start and lose most happily.

Roundabout felt greedy for everything that was Maelstrom and he would have his complete fill by the end of this night HE WOULD MAKE SURE OF IT.

As they both leaned in for another world shattering kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget Kudos and Comments. I always love reading them. 
> 
> (fortsette- Continue Norwegian)  
> (Ja- Yes Norwegian)


	3. Intoxicated By You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening gents, this is my third chapter I think? Of this specific Fanfic. This is why I have rated this Fanfic as explicit or mature. Due to these current chapters.   
> This is part 1/3 depicting the more sexual side of this story. I really hope you enjoy this. Usually sex scenes are quite hard for me to write but this came a lot easier than I expected. Perhaps they are just a good match. Give me a Kudos or a Comment they really make my day and give me a lot of motivation. 
> 
> Forgive any Grammar or Spelling errors. I tend to write these while very tired.

Intoxicating, he was intoxicating. The man was as nimble as a fox and as strong as an Ox it only served to heighten every sense of pleasure ringing in Roundabouts bones. Maelstrom might even be even more ravenous than he ever thought. When wasn't exchanging those delicious kisses with Roundabout. Then the villain seemed more than pleased to be nipping at every inch of skin that was available and when they forced his head back and latched at the wound on his neck Nigel saw stars as he yelled in pleasure. 

‘AHHHHH!” He cried out, arching his back off the seat. 

“What’s the matter, Roundabout? Have I put you off your tea?” Maelstrom mockingly jeered as he sunk his teeth into Roundabouts throat so hard that Roundabout could only whimper and spasm underneath the determined man.

He had promised a night of salvation and bliss and it was starting to feel like Maelstrom was making him eat his own words, as he was on the receiving end of Maelstroms all consuming hunger. Like a fool he could only dance to Doctors every whim. Even in this he found himself powerless to deny the man. Who took exactly what he wanted. 

“P-Please…” He implored whatever small amount of mercy was in Maelstrom. His pants so tight the strain was PAINFUL, the pulse just underneath his clothes making him feel like taffy underneath Maelstroms passionate hands. 

“Is this what you want? You despicable creature?” They all but seethingly burned those words against his ear. As their hand grasped so roughly where he burned! Maelstroms palm pressing into his clothed erection. As a stain started to make itself obvious between Nigel’s legs. Roundabout hiccuped, spluttering as he writhed in hardly restrained desire. 

“Yes, yes, oh yes! I’m despicable! I’m filthy. MAELSTROM.”

Nigel felt like a marionette simply being pulled along by Maelstroms own whim and yet he didn't find it detestable in the least. It’s like the world was colliding to create such a perfect coupling. 

They squeezed down on his erection so hard he felt like his own head would combust as he just violently screamed in pleasure, so loud he was sure any and everyone in the building could hear. But that was the furthest thing from his mind possible as nothing, not even shame could drag him away from this perfect monumental occasion.

Nigel was almost sobbing with benign need. He yearned oh how he yearned for more of this sensation, more of this madman's touch. It was like he had never truly been touched by another human until now. It was if Maelstrom knew exactly how to pluck his chords. He should have been more worried about that. But whatever manipulative play Maelstrom had in his sickened mind. Nigel was all but pleased to abide by it if this was the outcome.

Roundabout was aching, it was as if he couldn’t take more of this wonderful torture the perfect weight on top of him making him pulse so delightfully In his own pants. as his front of his trousers became more wet by the minute due their continuous thrusting and prodding with their prosteior. 

The last bump of their backside to his organ almost made him lose control on the spot as he cried out yet again in complete and utter loss. His hands tightening around their waist trying to still them from moving lest he lose whatever sanity he had left. 

Knowing for certain If he didn’t give them some sense of warning he would not be able to hold himself together. As he wheezed heavily. “Please, Please can we take this to the bedroom I- I won’t last,” It was half a plea, half a decisive whimper. They leaned in closer adding much more of that delicious pressure to his lower half as they seated themselves directly on it. Pressing their plump backside onto his organ. Making him gasp, a low moan escaping from the back of his throat.  
“U-Uh ahhh ahh.” He pitifully struggled for air. 

Their mouth was so close to his ear that he could feel the softness of their lips on his earlobe making him shudder. “Is that what you desire Roundabout? Well use your big boy words you are an adult.” They rocked forward smashing their lower hips against his. Meshing themselves against his body so well. Nigel rocked his hips forward and spoke so wistfully their name as his vision danced in and out. 

“G-Gunnar...yes...please.”

“Very good…” Pressing a gentle kiss to the lobe of his ear, rewarding him. “You may...Nigel..” Maelstrom bit the very edge of his ear making a wave of lust wash over him, so lovely he felt he might come undone right then and there. “Take me to bed.” They insisted, purring in response. 

Nigel immediately got to his feet, not wanting to waste a moment of time in case he lost himself completely without joining with them, it would be such a pity if he did not enter himself into this creature. To be in the throws of passion in their arms became his greatest wish. He lifted the Scandinavian without weariness or caution. As Maelstrom wrapped their arms around his neck, Nigel carrying them bridal styled. They were as light as a piece of driftwood and they fit so comfortably in his arms. 

Though Roundabout now found much difficulty in walking, due to a specific problem making itself known in his very tight and uncomfortable business pants. But he dare not drop the man in his arms or create a fuss as he knew what an honour this was. Even if every step was pleasurable to the point of pain. 

Nigel had taken notice of the bed that was seated in the corner of the room instantly. It hadn’t been something important just an obscure detail he couldn’t help but have noticed at the corner of his eyes. He slowly but surely made his way past various furniture ambling towards the expensive looking bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget Kudos and Comments, more to come and yes this will be an explicit sex scene not something I’m going to brush over.


	4. The Illusion Of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE REASONS THIS FANFIC IS 18+ this right here. Pure smut. My favourite. If it didn't have adult content before it does now. Read at your own choosing.  
> ———————————————————————————————————————————-  
> Sorry, this chapter is a little later than usual. I have recently started back at school so I’ve had less time to write. But however to make up for my absence this chapter is also a lot longer than my others hitting the 3,000 and something word mark when I usually only aim for 2,000 so what’s better than a singular sex scene? A long sex scene, one that’s only one part of the sexual escapades to come. Also yes I highly enjoy writing about things as though they are a food experience, anything to do with the mouth is incredibly sexy to me. 
> 
> Sex scenes for what they are worth (I enjoy them as much as the next person) also take a lot of effort to write, but man are they worth the effort.
> 
> It is my personal opinion that sex scenes should also be decently long. Otherwise what was the point of all that build up, flirting or foreplay. It’s anti-climactical otherwise. 
> 
> Please don't forget to give Kudos and Comments it really gives me motivation as a writer also if you’ve stuck with me this long. Thank you. You’re a mate. Seriously.
> 
> The next chapter I will go back to roughly aiming for 2,000 words. This had to be longer because it was also a set up for sexual tension. Thanks.

Maelstrom was like a cat laid out so luxuriously on the purple silken sheets of their large bed. Watching him with those azure blue eyes and licking their lips expectantly as though they were going to eat him up and leave nothing behind. Stretching out across the wide material of the bedding. His hands were shaking like a leaf as they reached for his own belt buckle. His nerves were so bad that he could hardly grasp the thing let alone maneuver his belt out of it. “Curses.” Nigel muttered. It had been a while and with such an attractive man waiting for him he just couldn’t seem to get a proper hold on his own damn clothing. 

Maelstrom crawled to the edge of the bed looking bored by Nigel’s current attempts as he sat on the edge of the bed and before Nigel could interject they grabbed his belt buckle tearing it open without any delicacy, the metal buckle hitting the floor with a clink. Down went his pants, following his boxers. The silk of his expensive but well made dress pants rippled like a Black Sea as it pooled around his ankles and he was left quite exposed to the air. 

Nigel hissed as the cold air touched his sensitive organ. His cock engorged and painfully erect from their current teasing and actions of Maelstrom. He was an average sized man with a pleasantly plump head. 

As he eye’d at Maelstrom nervously licking the bottom of his lip. He had not taken a partner in a while and he had been quite unprepared to be getting the attention of such an elegant creature. They leant forward so fast Nigel blinked almost afraid as they came closer to him he physically flinched. Even though the situation was quite odd to have a man like Maelstrom, powerful, intellectual and quite a great deal sexy between his legs, Nigel couldn’t help his own reaction as a drop of fluid gathered at the very tip of his head. A single pearlescent bead. His cheeks scolded a scarlet flush from all this attention. 

There was a touch of intrigue to Maelstroms stare as he took in the slightly translucent drop that had seated itself on Nigels crown, it was nearly too intimate, the feel of Maelstrom’s breath touching the very tip of where he was more sensitive and when they leaned in their tongue reaching outwards Nigel could feel his hands becoming clammy as he tried to explain that it had been a very long time… “I- Maelstrom...I haven’t- not for a-“

But Maelstrom didn’t even bother to look up at the man as their soft tongue met the very sensitive head, gathering the drop on their tongue so sharply Nigel felt as though his knees would buckle out from under him.His mouth shutting so fast his jaw ached. As his own strong frame shuddered like it was made of sticks instead of strong bones and organs. He inhaled so sharply he felt as though he was going to inhale his own tongue in the process or pass out from such a sharp reaction. 

“O-Oh good hea-“ Nigel grunted. Much to the amusement of Maelstrom, a sparkle to their pupils filled with mischief. 

“Nigel, imagine If I was to actually touch you.” Their words were cruel and laced with unscrupulous amounts of sarcasm and mocking, but that only served to be even more delectful and sinful to Nigel. “I will try my best si-“ He had scarcely finished his sentence when they dipped forward and took the head of his cock into their velveteen mouth. 

“OHHHH.”

Hot, so damn hot. He let out a strangled grunt as he was enveloped in such stunning heat. 

Nigel had been unprepared for the rush of such all encasing scorching warmth on his sensitive tip, he swore he could feel every line on his crown from their silken lips which seemed more than happy to crush down on him as they gently closed their mouth applying such delectable pressure. 

Then they sucked….. and he wanted to scream in pure joy. 

It was the most perfect sensation, it seemed necessary that he was supposed to reside in this luxury of a velveteen mouth. They seemed happy enough to explore every inch of his head. The way Maelstrom sucked him in, made Nigel feel woozy. 

“Oh, oohhh, ohh.” He could only gasp out such nonsensical sounds. 

Maelstrom's mouth squirted and squelched around him, it was like he was at all times being sunken into a bath of warm caramel. There was a comfort to the action, as he whined softly in the back of his throat. Maelstrom pushed a little further down each time. A little less than half in their euphoric mouth and Nigel was like gelatine. Nearly falling over from the exchange. 

Gunnar rolled him inside their throat, the walls of their soft cheek heavily petting his organ. How could something be so wondrous? They were getting a feel for his well rounded cock and girth, measuring the size, weight and texture with their mouth and slowly getting more confident as they went along. His cock pressing against their inner cheek being heavily pampered. 

The soft pressure on his manhood soon turned to something a bit more rougher, a bit more curious. No longer sated with simply having him in their mouth, Maelstrom soon turned to more vivacious explorations. 

An inquisitive tongue softly met the top of his cock in Gunnars mouth and gasped. His eyes wide and wild. As they pushed their tongue directly into his slit.  
‘GAAAAAH! M-MAELSTROM.” His hands flexed and he didn't know where to put them, it was like being shot. The shock of it, stunning him. His legs threatened to fold out from him like a foldable table. 

But they didn't stop at a simple curious taste, it seemed like Maelstrom had only been sampling the buffet table. As though Nigel was a rich and new treat, yet to be explored by man. He did not hesitate after a simple tasting, suddenly becoming bold and without caution, throwing all such ideals to the wind as though they had never existed to begin with. 

The way Gunnar swirled his tongue, picking, prodding, teasing him, forcing that sharp limb into every fold slick of his head. Pushing it under the skin of Nigels cock. It was almost violently sexual. He was being attacked in every sense of the word, his body could register nothing but the feel of that which was wrapped around him. His lower half burning. Their tongue getting into crevices he never thought was possible, he was being stuffed, it felt like his cock was being invaded from inside with that tongue forcing itself into his tongue channel and wriggling about against his nerves. 

He grimaced, it nearly hurt. 

It changed so quickly from the once curious and soft to the vicious and determined as they lapped at him. Nigel felt like he was going to get whiplash from the rapid change in pace, it ate away at his self control and body making him shiver like he had been dumped in an icy bath. 

“Aaaaaaaah.” He was being consumed. Why...why did this feel so good? Why was it making him so-

Suddenly the scale tipped.

It was going too fast and too hard, they were too good. Their mouth too hot it made him feel like he was going to dissolve, he pressed his jittery hand to their cheek to still them so that he could somehow remain with some false idea of control. All this man did was touch him and he almost lost any pretence of himself. 

But...

The waves of pleasure were making him forget to think, forget to act, forget to pretend or play it cool. To pretend as though Maelstrom wasn’t using his body like a well made bow, making him sing and dance as their bequest. Wasn’t he the one that had offered this deal? Why did it feel like it was slipping away from right under his fingertips. They knew exactly where to touch, where to tongue, where to lap. His body was nothing but a vessel to be played by the villainous man. In this moment he didn’t know who looked more mad, the man beneath him or the desperate man he felt like he was becoming, a mere shadow of himself. 

Control, control he needed control. He needed something to grip onto in this intangible world or he would float off into non-existence. He pushed gently at their cheek, Maelstroms tongue dislodging from the piss slit of his cock making him whimper from his nerves been brushed against. 

“Please, please be gentle, p-please be slow I-I-” He flushed further he didn't know how he was going to explain that Maelstrom, that he was too riveting, too seductive, that he every single movement of this man felt like it was his undoing. As he looked at their unreadable expression. Their icy stare nearly making him take back his words. 

A hand pressed to his very heated thigh silenced his stuttering words and nervous run of the mouth. Their lips parted letting his cock slide out from their hungry mouth to rest on their stuck out tongue. Balancing on the soft pink of Maelstrom’s talented tongue. Rolling Nigels cock on it, playfully. Making him flinch and grit his teeth as Maelstrom’s tongue’s texture teased him. But it was their eyes that were frightening. It was then that Nigel realised a very important lesson. Never dangle a carrot...in front of a mad man...because you might...just get more than you bargained for. For their expression was filled with pure….glee. The light that seemed to ripple in those pupils...was lunacy.

“How very cute, my dear Nigel, you still think you’re in control...”

Nigel Braithwaite’s expression turned to one of deep concern. Confusion rippling in his brown eyes as he didn't quite understand what they were inferring. Control? He thought in alarm. 

“What do you mean s-?”

They simply SUNK THEMSELVES FURTHER DOWN. 

“AHHHHHHHH” He screamed, his body feeling like it was being struck by lightning, every bump, every ridge, pucker of skin was soon being devoured by that ravenous cavern,their slick mouth sliding over all that Nigel had to offer like a starved creature of imperious gluttony. That creature below him, which seemed content on the very thought of eating up every single bite of Nigel. Roundabout who could only feel exactly what Maelstrom wanted him to. 

Nigel could almost laugh bitterly. 

What control? 

His body fell into bliss. 

Gunnar refused to slow and instead denied him his simple request of gentleness and slowness as they forced even more into their tight cavern. Squeezing their throat down on him so hard he Nigel was feeling nearly ill from the array of sensations. As though they had taken his request as a personal challenge and one that intended to rectify. 

Slurp, slurp, slurp.

Squirt, squirt, squirt. 

It was too much. It was far too much. His body was singing with pleasure, it was bliss to the point of agony, they didn't show any signs of complying with him at all. As that damn tongue and mouth were only interested in tearing him apart. As he wailed and gasped. But that only seemed to encourage the man-man further. The pleasure flashing in the back of his skull so vivid, he seemed to be blinking in and out of reality. His cries, almost silent to his own ears. 

“Ugggh...ugggh...ughhh.” 

Then he felt it, that every elusive pressure wriggling in his lower half. That perfect...perfect weight in his loins. He was sure if Maelstrom stopped now he would die of unhappiness. To stop, to stop would be sin itself. Not when this mad creature felt like they were rewriting the rules to Nigels own core. If they didn’t stop...he….he would…..lose it all. Then he hit a very real...and significant notion.

Why fight it? 

There was a beautiful man underneath him pleasuring him in ways that he had never before experienced, they were willing and pliant. Touching him with as much greed as he wanted to touch them. Both yearning the other. Either way he could turn or flip around this quaint interaction or fragile deal they had...they both would come up on top, this was a win, win situation in every single way. He needed not proper sensibility, calculating, or one upping right now. He would simply… FEEL for a man that wanted him sorely and who he wanted in return. 

Just like that, with no other answer that could possibly counter the need to be human, the need to be a man. Nigel Braithwaite...gave in. 

“Yes, yes.”

“Oh yes.” 

Perhaps it might have been the euphoria rushing to his head, or his own lack of sanity that made him do something so careless yet he doubted he could stop himself. Up until now it had been mostly on Maelstroms terms but in the moment of passion Nigel was beyond logical thinking and sensibility. Instead of patiently waiting for his bedfellow to simply adjust themself to him he did the unthinkable. 

His hands curled into the back of their hair.  
Gunnars throat gurgled as split squirted at the sides of their mouth, he saw the widened gaze of their eyes yet he still could not help the inexplicable need to be inside their warm hot throat as he rocked his hips down so suddenly. His cock slamming into the back of their throat with a slick wet glide. 

“Ooooooh!”

Gunnars nose hit his exposed stomach, pressing into the dip of his belly button, as Maelstrom grunted in pain, his mouth crushed to the very base of Nigels cock, he heard the sloppy squelch of a throat unprepared to take such girth. As Gunnars fingernails dug into his thigh cutting into flesh. The pain and pleasure so satisfyingly real. 

“Gurgle!” Gunnars throat made an interesting sound now that there was no other option than to swallow Nigels entire column or choke, Maelstrom couldn’t back away, he couldn’t pull his mouth off Nigels cock which sat its entire length down his throat. Nigels cock essentially followed Maelstrom's tongue backwards, descending downwards. Leaking salty pre-cum straight in his open throat. 

Nigel felt heady with power, once he realised. Maelstrom had no choice...but to swallow his cock. Once he came to realise that...there was nothing else to do...but continue what he had started, his hips dipping forward with a decisive thrust. 

That had been a mistake because once he was seated so snugly in Maelstroms throat...stopping was impossible. He fell into what he could only regard at the time as a pleasurable insanity. 

Nigel couldn’t stop himself from rolling his entire body against their mouth, his grip on their hair so harsh and tight, keeping them in place, as he chased that feeling relentlessly, the one just outside of his reach, rolling himself in the hedonic feeling of delight and desire, he pounded their throat so hard he felt his cock spearing itself into the back of their flesh. Poking at the back of the throat. As he struck at them with every ounce of his energy. Grinding into their face and rocking his cock back and forward into their mouth. Forcing them to take all of his inches. His mouth opening and closing without making a single sound as he mounted their face, humping them relentlessly. His balls rubbing against their chin. Nigel jarringly thrusted. Nearly...nearly there. He bit his bottom lip so roughly he could feel the sting of pain there. Blood swelling to the surface. But he frankly couldn’t give a damn, nothing was more important than fucking this mans sinful mouth. 

“Glug, gulp.”

Nigel was seeing it now, that warmth, that intangible feeling that made him ache all over...he had almost reached that place of no return, there was no stopping this, his overstimulated cock was ready to explode. 

“It’s coming. It’s coming Gunnar! Please!” He was nearly bent over, his back folding. Gunnars head encased between his legs. Nigel, trying to warn them of the impending and inevitable spread of his own seed.”G-Gunnar.” He hissed his nails scratching their scalp slightly, as his fingers spasmed and clenched into their hair pulling at the roots painfully. 

But instead of pulling away and allowing him to spend his seed elsewhere they...SEATED THEMSELVES EVEN FURTHER BETWEEN HIS LEGS.  
With the erotic scene of Gunnar in between his thighs their mouth swallowing his fruit and the flooding of all his rational thoughts with nothing but pleasure. 

He released…

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH.”

“GULP!”

Nigel bellowed painfully as his body, all his pent up energy, came into one focussed stream. Roundabout came most intensely, and unstoppable right down their throat, seed after seed forcing itself down one incredibly tight channel. A thick sludge of white jetting downwards with only one direction to go in. His body shaking, and vibrating with such sheer force it was frightening. 

“Gulp!”

“Gulp!”

“Gulp!”

“Gulp!”

Gunnars throat bobbed, his Adam’s apple dipping and waning like they were drinking a gallon of water. The only sound other than Nigels exhausted panting was the distinct sound of fluids being swallowed, echoing in the entire room, so lewdly like a symphony of sin and depravity. It was such a crystal clear sound. As they drank him in. The slick sound of swallowing was so simple it was almost art. 

“Gulp.” 

“Gulp.”

“Gulp.” 

Nigel emptied more and more into their waiting throat, coating the very inside of this dangerous creature's cavern in sticky hot seed which had not been released in eons. Maelstroms throat ringing him dry. Drawing more and more out of him to the point that it was agony. 

However...

Nigels body finally gave up, the action of such strenuous exercise finally having its effect on the man, who could no longer stay upright. He fell backwards, landing on the floor on his rump. His cock messily pulled out of Maelstrom's mouth with a pop. His cock still releasing its seed, a strip of white hot cum splattered itself against the tip of Maelstrom's nose, staining his fine porcelain features and painting itself across his forehead, over one of his closed eyes, lower lip and chin. Nigels butt firmly placed on the expensive carpeting on the floor. 

Nigel wheezed gasping for breath, it felt as though he was as light as a feather, his entire body didn't even feel heavy, he was just pleasantly...exhausted. As he wiped the sweat off his brow and tried to retain some oxygen to his depraved brain. He looked up to see a sight that froze him as though he had been dropped in the Arctic Ocean.

The bottom of Maelstrom's lip was quivering as he sat on the floor, Nigels cock still leaked over his thigh, as he stared at the fierce blue of one of their eyes which focused on him entirely with the force of a thousand moons. It was like Maelstrom...was crushing him to the floor with nothing but a look. The gravity of what he had done sinking in. Then Nigels thoughts invaded him like a parasite. What have I done?

“S-sorry...f-forgive me. I was so crass as to-.” He babbled on like a fool, trying to find some excuse. Nigel had grasped one of the most powerful men on the entire planet's head and skull fucked them. Not only had he done the unthinkable of pounding Gunnars throat like he was a flesh light, but now they were also sitting there, covered in his seed….because he had the audacity...to cum on Gunnars pretty face. Wetting it with his cum so forcefully, his seed was dripping off the ends of Gunnars nose to pool onto his own lap. 

Nigel crawled up towards the bed, perhaps with the intention to wipe off what he could and apologise or profusely beg for his life or some form of mercy from this merciless man, but he stopped and stared at what they did next. His mouth like an ajar door as they silenced him with nothing but an action. 

Gunnar simply gathered some of Nigels spentness from the tip of his nose onto the tip of his index finger, stuck his tongue out and smeared the white cream onto his pink tongue. Before slipping his tongue back into his own mouth a coy look on his face as he stared at Nigel. Who was open mouthed on the floor. 

“Nydelig.” They purred, their lips dipping into a smile. 

Nigel...was...feeling himself harden all over again. Dear heavens, why did he have to be so seductive? It was unfair to look that good while covered in another man's jizz. Nigel thought, blood rushing to his cheeks. Because to Roundabout the man was even more beautiful than before.

What have I gotten into?

This man...will be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget Kudos and Comments, this was quite difficult to write mate. Also please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. This took a hell long time to write, but I loved it. Every second. The next chapter will be 2,000 this chapter had to be longer than usual as well because I was setting up a sexual tension between the two. 
> 
> (Nydelig- Norwegian for Delicious.)
> 
> Note- Next chapter might take a bit mates, since I’m juggling Uni, my personal life and writing. Thank you for your patience, hope this will at least be a tiny bit satisfying for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments please Loves, especially if you would like to see more.  
> The next chapter will be even more ahem saucy. So if it wasn’t 18+ before it’s very well about to be. Stay tuned.


End file.
